


Eravamo il nostro eterno (ma l'amore non basta)

by Simphony



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Slash, death!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A che servono gli incroci se poi ognuno ha la sua strada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eravamo il nostro eterno (ma l'amore non basta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Scritta per la “Notte bianca” di maridichallenge con il prompt “A che servono gli incroci se poi ognuno ha la sua strada” di @ai_sellie

Michael aveva fatto di tutto. Tutto quello che era in suo potere.  
Aveva fatto piani, studiato ogni singolo dettaglio, pensato ad ogni piano alternativo. Aveva fatto ogni cosa che era umanamente possibile fare.  
Ma aveva fallito.  
Aveva fallito e la cosa che lo stava facendo impazzire era il fatto di non aver calcolato l'unica incognita, l'unico anello debole, l'unica falla nel suo piano che era là, alla vista di tutti.  
Era talmente palese che, ad un certo punto, persino suo fratello se ne era accorto. Perfino LJ se era accorto.  
Anche Sara aveva capito.  
Ma Michael aveva ignorato tutti. Era andato dritto, per la propria strada. Aveva scelto di chiudere gli occhi, senza considerare che in quel modo, nulla di ciò che aveva programmato aveva un senso, aveva una validità.  
Era come progettare un grattacielo senza parte delle fondamenta.  
Era naturale che poi, ad un certo punto, quel grattacielo crollasse, facendo danni irreparabili.  
Ma Michael aveva voluto avere fiducia.   
Così come diceva a Linc quando era a Fox River.  
“ _A volte bisogna avere solo un po' di fede_ ” e lui aveva voluto avere fede perché l'alternativa, la realtà, era troppo brutta da poter vedere.  
Avrebbe dovuto ammettere di aver sbagliato. Avrebbe voluto dire che fin dall'inizio, nulla di tutto quello aveva avuto un senso.  
Michael continuava a stare seduto al tavolo, a passarsi le mani sul viso e fra i capelli corti, le punte dei piedi che continuavano a battere rumorosamente sul pavimento.   
Cercava di trattenere le lacrime, di trattenere i singhiozzi, ma non ci riusciva. Li inghiottiva malamente, soffocando il fiato, sentendosi le guance bagnate e odiandosi per quello.  
Perché era colpa sua.  
Era solo colpa sua se era arrivato a quel punto. Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi, non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di credere ad Alex.  
Perché una parte di sé sapeva che sarebbe finito in quel modo.  
Perché Michael aveva fatto di tutto per ignorare la realtà, dicendosi che se c'erano delle strade già impostate per loro, la sua era destinata ad incrociarsi con quella di Alex. Era l'unico motivo per cui si era lasciato andare, per cui si era concesso di innamorarsi, per cui aveva sacrificato parte di sé stesso per stare con Alex.  
Perché le loro strade si erano incrociate.  
Perché se qualcuno aveva voluto così, allora le loro strade sarebbero continuare in parallelo, l'una accanto all'altra, per sempre.  
Un singhiozzo più forte sfuggì dalle labbra di Michael e Sara, seduta di fronte a lui, si limitò a stringergli una mano, in segno di conforto.  
Michael si liberò bruscamente dalla presa, cercando di analizzare, di capire, di trovare un senso, ma un senso tutto quello non ce l'aveva ed era troppo brutto rendersi conto che, a volte, ci sono cose che accadono solo perché _devono_ accadere.  
Senza un perché.  
Senza una spiegazione.  
Michael trovò il coraggio di spostare lo sguardo sul letto dell'ospedale dove Alex sembrava semplicemente dormire. Dormire un sonno profondo, finalmente tranquillo, finalmente senza incubi o spasmi o terrori.  
Si odiò nel pensare che finalmente, adesso che era morto, Alex avesse trovato la sua pace, una pace forse non meritata, ma necessaria.  
Si odiò perché non era giusto che lui fosse rimasto indietro, da solo, con il cuore spezzato e un vuoto nel petto che nulla avrebbe saputo colmare.  
Non era giusto, però, che la sua strada si fosse incrociata con quella di Alex solo per poi ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo, senza quella, nonostante tutto, confortante presenza che Alex era stato per lui.   
Si ritrovava da solo, senza Alex, che gli aveva dato tutto, in un modo o nell'altro e nello stesso modo Alex gli aveva tolto quel che gli aveva fatto conoscere.  
Gli aveva detto e promesso che non se ne sarebbe mai andato, che non avrebbe mai più fatto gli errori del passato, che non avrebbe mai più toccato una dose di droga, qualunque essa fosse.  
E lui a quelle promesse ci aveva creduto.  
Ci aveva creduto anche quando aveva notato di nuovo i segni della dipendenza, la calma surreale, i discorsi a volte senza un senso, gli scatti d'ira.  
Ci aveva creduto anche se tutti quanti intorno a lui gli dicevano il contrario, ma l'alternativa era ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo e Michael non voleva stare lontano da Alex.  
Ma Alex aveva deciso anche per lui, di nuovo, ancora, un'altra volta.  
E adesso non poteva fare altro che continuare a percorrere la propria strada, adesso deserta.


End file.
